Maximum Ride: A Wicked Journey
by SimplyPenAndPaper
Summary: The Flock takes up a vacation in Canada, only to discover that there is a whole new group of villians known as the Metalmen doing things far worse than the School, Uber-Director, and Itex combined.Can the gang get out alive or will they die trying?


A/N: Hey there everyone; this is something I cooked up. Plenty of action, adventure, and romance, in my opinion the perfect continuation of The Final Warning. Though I have to confess, there is NOTHING to do with global warning in here. Lol. Sit back, relax, and enjoy, maybe grab some chocolate milk. ) Lots of love, Tatiana AKA SimplyPenandPaper)

As we flew up and away from the ceremony, my mom smiled at all of us: Akila, Total, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and me. The world was not safe yet, and that meant neither were we, so we had some work to do. I felt a happiness that I had not sensed in a while, and it was a bizarre combination of the lack of current threats to my family and the fact that… Oh okay, you guys, come on. Fang hadn't stopped smiling at me since we got off the ground. I could feel the updraft surge through my wings, and we were elevated higher and higher away from the anxious government representatives, scientists, students, and teachers, all watching us in awe.

"So gang, where is it you suggest we go next?" I pulled back to the center of everyone as so they could hear my voice. The air around us was oddly quiet though. They eagerly turned towards me and beamed with ideas.

"Africa!"

"Australia!"

"Canada!"

"Paris!"

"Antarctica… Just kidding!" Fang has been known to have a sense of humor on occasion.

"Hmm. Well, I think that all of us have been through quite a bit, and deserve an R&R vacation for a few weeks. It's not like we need a car." This got a few chuckles. Total was being very excited. He really wanted to go to Paris, no doubt to show Akila around.

Everyone wanted to go to different places. It's not like I had any idea where exactly to go, so I turned to my rock. He was hovering behind everyone else, not suggesting anything. His eyes caught mine and that faint smile was there for a split second, then returned to his solitude of unreadable nature. "Well Fang, you haven't said anything. Where do you think we should go?"

"Ha ha, I don't care. I would rather you guys had fun, I can entertain myself anywhere." With that he became quiet again.

It really did shock me some time how much of a family we really were. Fang was the father lion who just wanted everyone to be happy, playing in the watering hole and whatnot. I was the overbearing mother lioness who protected the cubs, and everyone else followed suit in the child figures. Iggy, the oldest lion cub who was always ready to lend a helping hand, and was very optimistic. Nudge, the rebellious teenager who growled at the birds (no pun intended), and flirted with danger. Gazzy and Angel, the baby cubs discovering the reaches of their innocence, just along for the ride.

I shot him a 'that wasn't very helpful' look, and he winked at me, doing a corkscrew through the clouds. It seemed someone had attained a little spunk over the years. "Alright everyone. We can vote, or I can decide. What shall it be?" I clapped my hands together like a spirited camp counselor. Camp Bird Freak. Haha.

"Vote." Everyone said in unison as Fang joined back in with the group. I noticed an empty patch of green off the empty highway and signaled for everyone to go there for a slight rest. It wasn't particularly pretty, but for the moment it would do.

We all sat in an outreached circle, and I gave three suggestions. Countries rather.

"Okay, it's either China, Australia, or…" I was having an issue with the third.

"Canada," Fang interjected. I gave him a quick smile.

"China, Australia, or Canada? And Akila gets a vote, Total take care of that will you?" He nodded.

"Canada." Iggy said first.

"Australia." Nudge sprang in a quick second.

"China!" Total chirped. Akila barked next, which Total either assumed or knew that it meant she also agreed.

I was keeping mental tallies for later. I wouldn't vote till last. _1 Canada, 1 Australia, 2 China. 4 more votes…_

"Australia" Angel said at the exact same time Gazzy said "Canada."

_Scores even…_

Fang had yet to give his input- that was a shocker- and he shrugged, so I voted. "Canada."

Everyone turned towards Fang because he was the decider. Whatever he chose would make or break the votes. "Why are you all looking at me?" He knew damn well why. He looked as though he was about to say something when Angel spoke.

"Where's that?" She was talking to Fang.

"Sweetie, where's what?" I looked at her intently. She can be so innocent on occasion.

"Toronto. Where is that?"

Fang looked guilty as if he didn't want to upset anyone. "Canada." _4 Canada, 2 Australia, 2 China. That was easy. _

"Looks like we're heading for hockey country." I nodded and everyone smiled because even if it was not choice, everyone was very happy to be together, and to be free.


End file.
